mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Original Character - Alin
Quotes "As a Warrior, I should try to protect whomever needs it." "Do not tempt me to fight, for I have no reason to fight the likes of you!" "Pass me a beer, im out of sake." Alin As A Warrior Alin was born in the year 1006. His first father being Lichin Hiko, born eight thousand years prior in the age of the Former Demon Lords. His dad was one of the many hero's to fight the Former Demon Lords, and succeded in slaying the two-hundred-and-eightyth Demon Lord. At a heavy cost, the Demon Lord infused all surrounding Demonic Energy into himself, and then transfused it into his dad, Lichin, before death. An eternal curse was cast onto him and could only be dispelled through a son, continuing to increase in power every new son past down from the other. Alin, he is now the onethousand-and-twohundredth son, he has unlocked the curses deeper power, and has gone on many adventures, one contributing to his power increase. Alin's Ability Alin, after finding an mystical hammer known as "The Chaos Lord's Guilt" infused with each of their energies and cursed power, has the ability to be infused with his own curse and increase his power, mixing the Demon Lord's and the Old DE to his own body, at the risk of his own life and mentality. The curse, when pushed out, will cause Pre-Succubus DL Glyph's to cover his body. Many of these are power runes, and some are currently unknown to him, and even the smartest of scholars. His skin will become gray, and his eyes will turn a bright red. The longer this is held out for, the quicker his own life force kills him. His life force is the Curse, and if it was somehow to be removed, it would kill him. He is also an exponential magic user, using many spells to teleport and increase every sense. Alin's Power Rating's Physical Fighting Force - 4/10 Physical Defence - 9/10 Magic Attack - 8/10 Magic Defence - 5/10 Personality. Born into the Zipangu to be trained as a warrior, he caught the Order's eye when he was thirteen. Almost forced to join the army, he quickly realized that the Order was corrupt, and easily fought them out. He is collected, but will panic when people he care about are in danger. He has a drunk side, and will show no signs of seriousness when drunk. He rarely shows his happy side to strangers, and will to anyone he knows as a friend. His Small Backstory His mother was killed at age sixty-eight from Lung Cancer, the death made him sprial into a pit of depression for over three years, but he managed to recover with a new since of self. His real training began at age twenty, working nonstop to protect Mamono and unlock more of his potential. After two more years, he met a Lilim by the name of Ashley. She wore a tuxedo-like suit and a cape, while the two quickly engaged in an discussion regarding his own power, the Demon Lord's power, and the world in general. The two fell in love over about a week, and copulated for month's straight shortly afterwards. Afterwards, Ashley said a few words to him before leaving. "This war is becoming bad, and mother needs my support. I might not be back for years, so I will give you something." Shortly after this, a spell was cast on him to keep his physical and mental health at his age for half a thousand years. He decided to stay dedicated to her, and will tell Mamono to leave him alone when trying to be captured or fought. During this time, after sixty years, he managed to fully unlock his potential while meeting many, many people. His Relationships He knows heavy political figures in the Order and in the Royal Makai. His relations are long-spread, but always manages to keep together. His relations with Druella are low, and was introduced to her by his current girlfriend. He was tempted many times by her, but still stood loyal to Ashley. His relations with Ashley are high, and the two visit eachother every ten years or so to reconnect and talk about current relations and the war's status. They also copulate for weeks straight, Ashley stating that his technique is like nobodies she has ever seen before. Mental Mind He is factionless, and believes that everyone should be treated fairly, even if a complete fucking douchbag. Although he has had to slay many powerful foes, he has managed to spare a quarter of them, and help them become better people through time. When threatened, his fight or flight instincts kick in. He does not like to fight, but will have to if needed. His mission is to traverse the world, and make foes into allies for the Royal Makai's forces. Many of said foes attempted to slay him, but were quickly stopped. He is lighthearted and easy to trust, because he has had almost no trouble with others during his adventures. Some Spells Power of the Demon Lord! This power summons a quarter of the old world energy, causing all Mamono nearby to become feral but keep their forms. They attack all nearby hostile's to him, but this spell cannont be used for long. Alin has to stand in one spot, and completely focus his energy into his hammer and mind to control said Mamono. Scream of the Earth Alin uses little energy to use this attack, and it causes the ground near him to uproot and collapse. He uses this for quick getaway's, or to defeat Order solider's without hurting them too bad. Mixing of Power Mixing his Old Demon Lord energy with his current Spirit Energy, he loses all of his SE during this spell but his Demonic Energy goes into Overdrive. This is his last resort move, and he does not plan to use it anytime soon. Invisibility This is the most basic of his powers. He likes to mess with foes if he doesn't really feel like being serious, but the invisibility can be easily detered by a blast spell or a shadow spell. Hammer Infusion! Hammer Infusion is triggered by his own hammer going through his body in any part, and it will completely infuse into his body and improve power tenfold. The longer this is held out, the more risk is in his life. This ability unlocks several powerful spells, but those will make him weaker when used. Regenative Power Although he can regenerate his limbs, this ability is weak and barely works. The regenerated limb will stay black, mushy, and weak for 48 hours. After this time, it will take an entire week for the Demonic Energy to slowly convert into Spirit Energy and completely fix his removed limb. He can rush it, but the chance to fail is high. Time Pause Using more than a quarter of his enhanced power, time around him will freeze for five seconds. He cannot use this to hurt/injure foes, but he uses this to escape situations he cannot win. Summoning His Own Mamono He can do this anytime, and summon his girlfriend Ashley to his side. She can do the same, but they only use this to visit eachother. Problems With his Mind Athough he has great power, great speed, and everything else (except a few things) his mind sometimes goes blank. He can forget that his mission is to help people, and the energy in him will take over his current self. Sadly, this is hard to fight for him, and he goes on a massive spree of murder and destruction without controlling himself. His actual self is inside of his mind, battling what energy he holds back. He cannot be stopped during this spree because his power is at full, although he has only done this twice. He was severley injured by the Demon Lord as a last resort because of the assault on her kingdom. A scar was left on his chest from the blast, and is his weak point. His last spree was twenty years before now, he was able to wipe out half of the Order's capital without hesitation. He beat the energy during this spree, and immeditaly left. Feeling depressed and at fault for this, he hides in his home for several months regretting his own self. This happens every twenty to fifty years, and he is overdue for another one. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters